1 and 1 makes 3
by Sweetpea7s
Summary: An AU featuring me, my friends and R5. t. Not sure what to rate this as nothing happens but sexy talk. pregnancy and some talks of self harm
1. Chapter 1

1 and 1 makes 3

Characters:

Sari: Riker's fiancé

Robin: Ross's Fiancé

Sydney: Rocky's Girlfriend

R5 (Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Ross)

Ryland, Stormie, Mark Lynch

Kelly: Ratliff's girlfriend.

Note: Follow up to the imagine that Robs wrote about her and I becoming engaged

Warning: some sexy talk

Based off of this drawing that was done for me

image/42082790491

It was the night before the Loud tour and despite the fact that most of the girlfriends and fiancés were coming to a few of the shows on the tour Rydel Lynch still decided to have her preshow sleep over with her best friends Kelly who was dating RATLIFF, Sari who became engaged to Riker on Christmas eve, Robin, who despite everyone saying they were way too young became engaged to Ross on Valentine's day and Sydney who had been dating Rocky for a couple of months.

The night started out like most sleepovers: a romantic movie, some pizza, and the boys trying to get in. For some reason the Lynch boys always like to try and crash Rydel's sleepovers.

In fact Sari had almost forgotten about the news she received yesterday until Sydney started up.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Sydney asked kind of shy.

"Of course" Kelly and Robin who both liked to help out said in unison.

"How long did you guys wait before becoming sexual?" she asked blushing.

"Rocky and you haven't been dating that long" Rydel pointed out not meaning to sound judgmental. But also not wanting to think of her brothers in that way.

"I know that" Sydney said trying not to be sassy but feeling like because she was the newest girlfriend she wasn't as accepted as the others. "I'm not saying that we have been sexual but I mean it's very tempting" she admitted.

"Then give into the temptation" Robin spoke up. "Ross and I did as soon as we became engaged and loosing my virginity was an amazing experience for me!" She said giving heart eyes and gushing. " We talked about it for a long time before we decided to have sex, and we knew it was an act of love and that we were both ready and that it would be special because we'd be each other's first". Normally Robin kept her private life private for the sake of Ross, plus she knew that Rydel had never had her first kiss and didn't need to imagine of her brothers, but today she was feeling so much more confident in herself.

"You're not coming on tour" Rydel teased to cover-up her discomfort she felt knowing that her baby brothers was being sexual. I mean yes she knew it would happen someday but she was hoping when they day came a long she'd never know about it… and just assume when they were married they were doing it.

Kelly, noticing her best friend Rydel's discomfort tired to make things more even and comfortable. "Ellington and I have been together for 3 years and we haven't done anything but kiss and made out. We want to wait and there's nothing wrong with that but to each this own I guess. Kelly knew she had to change the subject so she quickly added I think it's time for mani-pedi doesn't you Sari?"

Sari had been quiet this whole time. She was getting ready to answer and say how wonderful that idea sounded when she was interrupted by Sydney.

"Oh no… before that I want to know if Sari and Riker have made love, or if they're waiting! I ship you guys so hard! You two are just the most adorable, best couple ever!"

Sari blushed so bad. She had just got comfortable enough to say sex without blushing but she was never one to kiss and tell.

"You don't have to answer that" Rydel whispered.

: No. its ok" sari whispered back than tried to say out loud" Riker and I"

"Ok Mani-pedi time" Rydel and Kelly chimed in. They saw how uncomfortable sari was getting and how much both she and Riker liked to keep their private lives private. The truth however was that Sari was feeling very guilty. Her and Riker and talked about it for a long time, and she always said she was never going to have sex until a guy put a ring on her finger, but after becoming engaged her and Riker and her talked about and decided to do it on Valentine's day , the day of love however what she was feeling guilty about is they got so caught up in the passion of the moment that they forgot to use protection and after missing her period when it would normally come in February and not thinking anything of it till she missed again in March she decided to take a pregnancy test.

The first test came up positive but she was hoping it was wrong. Riker's career just started. She couldn't do this to him. This baby would ruin his life. And with the touring and his acting career how would he see the baby, would she enjoy being on the road all the time? These were the things that were going through her mind. She was just hoping the second test she planned to take tonight when everyone was asleep would show up negative. Thank God Rydel had a private bathroom.

Finally at 3am when everyone had fallen asleep Sari went into Rydel's private bathroom and took the test. After the two minutes was up Sari looked at the results and started to sob causing Rydel and Kelly to wake up and come and check on her.

"Sari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rydel asked. She knew Sari was going to be her sister in law one day, so she thought of her as a friend, besides she already loved her like a sister.

Sari just shook her head. No one needed to worry about her. "I'm fine"

Kelly looked over and noticed the pregnancy test box "Are you pregnant?" She asked pointing to the box.

Sari nodded through her tears.

"I thought you and Riker were playing to wait" Kelly said not meaning to sound judgmental.

"We were planning to, but we thought that since we were planning to get married soon why not just do it?" Sari said still crying.

"Did you tell Riker?" Kelly asked.

This caused Sari to sob even more... "I can't tell him" She said through her tears "His career has just taken off and I can't ask him to give up his dreams for me."

"Sweetie, it's his child, he has the right to know" Rydel said taking Sari's hand and leading her downstairs.

"No, Rydel I can't tell him, not yet" Sari said trying to pull away.

"We're not telling him, we're going to talk to my mom" Rydel said still pulling Sari along.

"NO! Rydel its 3am! I can't wake her over this!" Sari said. The last thing she wanted to do was to tell her fiancés mother that her son had become active.

"Mom has a 24/7 advice line open, she won't mind being woken up, besides she's had 5 kids, she'll know how to help you especially since your family isn't very supportive. And with that Rydel knocked on Stormie's door. "Mommy?"

Stormie's motherly instincts kicked in as soon as she opened the door. "What's wrong? Are you ok!?" she asked giving Rydel a quick check over with her eyes.

" Mommy, no, I'm great... its sari" Rydel said giving her a slight push forward.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Stormie asked. She could tell that Sari had been crying.

Sari looked down. She didn't want to tell her, she loved the Lynch family and was sure that this would ostracize her from it.

"Honey, just tell me" Stormie said as kindly as possible. "I won't judge you, or anything. I know your family isn't very supportive of you Sari bear, but I promise whatever it is we will support you"

Sari took a deep breathe. She was terrified to tell Stormie this. She knew how her own mother would react and she was pretty sure that Stormie would react the same way.

"Tell her or I will" Rydel whispered.

"I took two pregnancy tests" Sari said looking down ashamed and sobbing. "They were positive… I'm sorry I've ruined your son's life and career" Sari couldn't help but Sob. Right now in her mind she was expecting Stormie to yell at her, throw her out of the house and never allow her to see Riker again.

"Honey, no you haven't ruined his life. The test might not be wrong, we'll have to go to the doctor, to make sure that you're pregnant and get you on the right prenatal vitamins if you are" Stormie suggested. "You'll have to miss a couple days of the tour but the life of that child is more important than that right now' Stormie said hugging and trying to calm down Sari who had not stopped sobbing. When Sari was finally calmed down enough to have her breathing back to normal and her sobs were just tears falling Stormie added a very motherly matter of fact "And you have to tell Riker."

At this time Riker, who had been playing video games with his brother in the entertainment room decided to come into the kitchen to get some water and a snack, overhearing the last part of what his mom said., " Need to tell Riker what?" He asked looking over at his Mom, sister and fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Since I got so many reviews her is chapter two.

It was mention of self harm if that triggers anyone

Any hate comments will be delted.

Enjoy!

"C'mon Delly, let's leave them alone" Stormie suggest knowing that Riker and Sari needed to talk. "Besides you have guest" with that Stormie and Rydel went back to their rooms leaving a very scared Sari and a very confused Riker in the kitchen,

"What's going on?" Riker asked.

Sari looked down... Riker has in his glasses, his shirt was off and his hair was messed up. He looked the way he did in the mornings and Sari could barley stand it. She was afraid. She couldn't tell him, she knew he'd put his dreams on hold for her and she couldn't allow him to do that especially now that his dreams and career were taking off. It was better if he didn't know.

"Sari bear tell me" Riker said sweetly taking Sari's hand. " I won't get mad. I'll be supportive like I was when you were self harming… just please tell what's wrong?"

Sari didn't want to tell Riker what was wrong. She could see how worried he was, and she knew he was right. He had always supporting her through all he ups and downs. Whether she was having a panic attack or self-harming. HE had the right to know. This was his child after all. Sarah took a deep breathe calming her self down. "I'm pregnant" She said quickly "I took two pregnancy test and they both were positive"

"Is it mine?" Riker asked shocked.

Sari was hurt. She couldn't believe what she just hurt! Riker Anthony Lynch! I have only been with you! I lost my virginity to you! You were my first everything and you know that" Sari asked crying. "How can you ask that?"

" I have a purity ring, it can't be mine Riker, who was still shocked stated not wanting to admit that he knew they made love he just didn't think he could me a father. " BESIDES IF IT WAS MINE… YOU WOULD'VE TOLD ME BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"I hate you!" Sari screamed not meaning word she said but running off. She couldn't believe Riker; the love of her life was saying all of this! She ran as fast as she could until she ran into someone solid… assuming it was Riker she just started hitting it at hard as she could" I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! YOU KNOW THIS BABY IS YOURS! YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE BUT YOU!" Suddenly Sarah felt arms wrap around her which she instinctively pushed away.

"Shh Shh, Sari bear… its Rock star" Riker's younger brother Rocky said in the most comforting way possible. After taking a few moments to process who it was Sari just sobbed in Rocky's arms. Besides Riker he was always her favorite out of the boys.

Rocky who thought of Sari as a best friend just hugged her until the sobbing subsided. When she was finally calm he had to make sure he heard her right when she was hitting him. "Sari… did you say you were pregnant?" Rocky asked just to make sure he heard right.

Sari nodded tears rolling down her face.

"Sari bear, its ok I'm not going to judge you" Rocky explained hugging her tightly not really sure what else to say but a little happy when Sari looked up and gave him a little hidden smile. Then Rocky remembered something. "Come with me" he said talking Sari outside to the pool knowing that being near water always calmed Sari down.

"Um Rock star I love you but I'm not going "midnight dipping in the pool with you" Sari said trying to joke to make herself feel better.

Rocky let out a small chuckle. "I have a girlfriend he said" And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me skinny dipping with anyone but her" Rocky joked picking up on her song lyrics joke. "Besides, I brought you out here because I know water has a calming affecting on you and I just felt like you needed it"

Sari smiled. Not her real SMILE but a fake one, it seemed that lately Rocky cared more about her than Riker did. She jus wanted to get in the water, drift away and forget everything. At least Rocky was in a joking mood and got her sense of humor.

"Yeah, you have a beautiful girlfriend who wants to make love to you" Sari said knowing Rocky was very quiet but hoping if she kept him talking she wouldn't have to worry about baby Lynch for a few minutes.

"So that's what you guys talk about during Rydel's sleep overs" Rocky state thoughtfully. Sari couldn't tell if he was joking or serious.

"Yes" Sari replied. " She wants to make love to you and I don't mean to judge because I love Syd to death but you haven't been together that long I mean I don't want you to rush into things, of course it's your choice" Rocky was one of Sari's best friends. She didn't want to loose him over something she thought. Besides right now she knew better than anyone the consequences of sex, though she could have used protection.

"A month, we've been together a month" Rocky chimed in. "I love and care about Sydney but I'm not going to rush into going all the way with her… but we're not here to talk about me, we're e here to talk about you, Riker and Baby Lynch" Rocky wanted to call it baby Rocky but he thought that would be too much for Sari right now.

"I'm fine Rock star" Sari said trying to keep her voice from breaking/

"Sarah Michele! Rocky said cocking his eyebrow at Sari "When does "I'm fine" ever work on me?"

"Never "Sari replied "And don't call me Sarah Michele... it's just Sari". Sari had ditched the name Sarah as room as she moved it, it was what her family called her and she went my Sari as a way of being her own new person away from them...

" Your parents named you Sarah, you ditched the name when you moved away but I am sorry for making you uncomfortable" Rocky said showing how well he knew Sari " Look I know you moved away and that they were never support of you but when do you plan on telling them they're going to have a grandchild?"

"Eventually" Sari said looking down "They're such strong conservative Christians who hated the fact I supported homosexual rights. They would disown me for having a baby out of wedlock" Sari explained. Sari's family treated her awfully and often viewed hr as a scrape goat which caused her to self harm. Be insecure and have non existent self esteem. " Besides, it was only a store bought test… so there's a chance that it was wrong and I'm not pregnant which means there will be nothing to tell" Sari looked down knowing there was a pretty slim chance of this actually happening.

"Sari- bear" Rocky said taking her hand. "I'm not an expert on woman or how they think but I can tell that in your heart you know that you're pregnant and you already love baby Lynch more than you own life" Rocky pulled Sari into a close hug. Next to Riker, he was the one who knew the most about Sari as they were kindred spirits. Both quiet, both intuitive and both crazy and sill once you got to know them but above that they were loyal to the ones they loved. "Besides," Rocky added "It shouldn't matter to you that Riker's career is just now taking off and his dreams are coming true because you and that baby will be a new dream for him! You both created that baby, and he deserves both of his parents, and I know baby Rocky is going to have two parents who love him very much!"

"Baby Rocky?" Sari asked putting her head on Rocky's shoulder. She was stressed out and just needed to relax. " You know…, I'm getting kind of freaking out with ho well you know me Rock star, and yes I'm worried that the baby will affect his career and his dreams, and he'll resent me for it" Sari paused, doing her best to fight out tears. " His e asked me if the baby was his"

"Rocky is a very good name for a baby, Riker named me and he chose that, so why not continue the tradition?" Rocky teased then listening intently to Sari's next words he wrapped his arm around her protectively. " That jerk! Everyone knows that you two have only been with each other! I'll talk to him for you… don't worry sis everything will be ok" Rocky said doing his best to calm Sari who had cuddled up to his arms down. He thought of Sari as a sister, and he knew from watching her with Riker that the best way to calm her down was to cuddle her and play with her hair. Rocky picked her up, carried her to the couch and stayed with her until she calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Not as long as the other Chapters. Sorry the update took so long. I have more chapters to type up and I am going to try to get them as soon as I can/ This has some self harm mentions. No self harm actuallly in the story as I'm recovering from that. But enjoy. More will come soon if you guys till want it.

As soon as he knew Sari was asleep Rock went back to his rooming stopping when he saw Riker crying on the couch. Normally Rocky wouldn't bother as Riker was a lot closer to Ross then he was him, but he couldn't stand there and not help his older brother. "What's wrong?" Rocky asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing" Riker responded still shocked but hurt that Sari told everyone his mom and sister she was pregnant before she even considered telling him.

'I Know Sari's pregnant" Rocky responded d sitting next to Riker.

"Did she tell everyone before she did me?" Riker snapped fighting back tears.

"Riker, I've seen you cry" Rocky said trying to encourage his brother to just open up then quickly added "She didn't mean to tell everyone before you. Rydel walked in n her while she was taking the test then Rydel went to mom to help Sari out since her parents wouldn't. Sari was going to tell you first, but then she got scared because your dreams are coming true and your career is taking off and she didn't want to ruin it for you"

"I'm 21" Riker stated "I'm not ready nor mature enough to be a father"

"I hate to be the bearer or bad news bud but you have no choice! Rocky said his sass coming out. "She's already pregnant"

"She doesn't have to keep the baby" Riker responded letting the anger and gear take over.

"RIKER ANTHONY LYCNH!" Rocky said trying to keep his cool. "Sari's not going to give up that baby!"

"But our career, the tour, I could miss the birth, what will our fans think? They got mad at Rydel for signing "Pour some Sugar on me" they'll have a field day with this." Riker responded all of his fears coming out. "I don't want to raise a baby on the road"

Rocky was growing more and more frustrated with his older brother. He remembered something his dad told him during his sex talks and something he heard the president say and decided to just let his brother have it, besides Riker would do the same thing to him if the situation were reversed. "Riker Anthony Lynch grow up! Your career does not make you a man; the fact that you had sex does not make you a man. You made a mistake but that mistake is going to bring a beautiful baby that will be a huge blessing to everyone. Now man up, find your courage and be the natural leader that we know you is because no matter how you think it's affecting you it's affect her just as much if not more!" A with that Rocky slammed the door and went to bed.

************************************************** **********************************************  
Riker couldn't sleep at all that night. He hated his brother was upset with him but more importantly he was disappointed with himself for hurting the love of his life. They made a mistake. They had unprotected sex but it was just as much his fault as it was her as his. They created a life, and he didn't know why he doubted himself. His mother and father whom he admired very much had five children and neither of them had to give up on their dreams as for as he knew. HE could do this. HE had just hoped it wasn't too late and that his words weren't making Sari wanted to harm herself or the baby.` Riker started to head up to Rydel's room I hopes Sari would still be awake and he could apologize however he paused when he saw Sari was asleep on the couch, and not knowing if anyone else was awake he lays down besides Sari on the couch and took her into his arms.

Sari woke up as soot as the arms came around her, a little started she jumped.

: Shh, shh, it's me baby" Riker said trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry for saying the baby wasn't mine. I know you've only had sex with me and if you will still have me I want to marry you and help raise baby Lynch.

Sari got a huge grin o her face. That was all she ever wanted. Was to be with Riker forever and have children with him, though she thought it would be a few years before they had children. She leaned in and gave Riker a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Is that a yes?" Riker asked being silly.

"Of course it's a yes!" S aria said cuddling up close and putting her head on Riker's chest right next to his heart. Within minutes she drifted off to sleep/


End file.
